Cuentos de Amor & Desamor
by MarIffinix
Summary: Una pequeña historia romántica del top 70 de los pairings de Bleach. Universo Alternativo y puede contener lime.
1. Sipnosis

**Hola! Les dejo la sipnosis de mi siguiente proyecto, que es algo arriesgado.**

**Decidí hacerlo sobre la mayoría de los pairings qué existen basándome en el top 70 que vi por ahí en un foro... con excepción de una o dos.**

**Y escribiré de ellos a mi manera de ver, como los percibo en el manga.**

**Espero la idea les guste y acompañen las historias hasta el fin...**

**Y solo les digo el IchiRuki rocks! Jajaja x'D**

* * *

><p><em>¿El amor es como todas las personas lo esperan?<em>

_Descubre las historias de amor y desamor, que nacen en un mismo universo y parece que son de mundos paralelos..._

_Como es el romance en Bleach? _

_Bienvenidos a las historias románticas, de esta serie... su desarrollo esta basado en el manga, aunque esta ubicado en un universo alternativo._

_Una pequeña historia para el top 70 de las parejas de este anime._


	2. RenRuki: El Perro y la Luna

**Hola espero y les gusten estas pequeñas historias... no me odien soy IR de corazón, asi que disfruten la lectura y déjenme un review para retroalimentación mía :D**

* * *

><p>En un hermoso día, bajo el cielo azul brillante; las nubes escaseaban y el viento se movía apaciblemente. Un chico que era dueño de una melena pelirroja, observaba en lo alto de un edificio a una chica a través de la ventana.<p>

La chica de cabellos negros que solo miraba hacia el frente, se mantenía quieta y ocasionalmente movía su cabeza; sintiendo una mirada, la buscó en su alrededor hasta que halló a su observador. Sonriendo ondeó su mano, saludando al chico que la observaba.

El contestó su saludo y sonrío ampliamente, feliz porque ella lo había notado, a él, quien siempre se encontraba expectante mientras estaba cerca de ella.

* * *

><p>Ella era como la luna, parecía estar cerca de él, pero si trataba de alcanzarla, ella se alejaba, como si fuera inalcanzable. Por muchos intentos que hiciera, simplemente ella estaba ahora fuera de su liga.<p>

Hacía años que la conocía, años que vivían como una familia que se cuidaba y se protegían entre si, ella una niña huérfana, que por azares del destino había llegado para convertirse en alguien importante para él, una buena amiga y compañera de aventuras. Su felicidad y sencillez, su vivez y su fuerza, su determinación y su belleza la colocaba fácilmente en un peldaño alto, pero no imposible de alcanzar. Hasta que ella tuvo la suerte de ser adoptada por una familia.

Su fulgor había desaparecido, su mirada había perdido su brillo distintivo y su sonrisa había aminorado; quizás la distancia entre ella y el le dolía. Y lo único que quería era verla feliz... como antes.

* * *

><p>-Vas a verla todo el día o algún dia te le declararas, antes de que ella se vaya? - Le pregunta un joven de cabellos rubios, acompañado de una chica de cabello castaño.<p>

-Kira! Hinamori! Que hacen aquí? -les pregunto mientras ellos se acercaban a él.

-Te estábamos buscando, deberías decirle lo que sientes, creo que Rukia-chan estará gustosa de oírlo. -la chica sonreía sinceramente animada.

-Tu lo crees? - el miedo y la duda comenzaba a invadirlo.

-Claro que si, Renji, eres un tipo apuesto y encantador.- dijo Kira mientras el y Hinamori, se sentaban al lado de Renji.

-Eso dicen por que son mis amigos- les contestó molesto.

-Te lo decimos en serio- Hinamori replicó. Kira solo asintió, dándole la razón a la chica.

-Y tu Kira, cuando te confesarás?- Renji dijo riendo maliciosamente.

-Kira! tienes alguien que te gusta? quien es, dime? - Hinamori le preguntaba a su amigo, quien se ponía rojo de la verguenza y evadía la mirada de su amiga, ignorando su pregunta.

* * *

><p>Renji seguía mirando hacia la ventana y vió que Rukia salía de allí y decidiendo seguir el consejo de sus amigos, se dispuso a marchar hasta encontrarse con ella.<p>

Corrió y bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, con tal de interceptarla, pero de alguna manera ella iba más rápido y casi llegaba a la salida del lugar.

-Rukia! - Renji gritó para detenerla y llamar su atención. Ella giró sobre sí y lo miró y le sonrío de nuevo.

-Hola Renji- Rukia lo saludó, sin ánimo.

-Tengo algo que decirte. -Renji le dijo tratando de amenizar sus nervios.

-Yo también tengo algo que decirte- la chica le contestó seria y Renji le hizo un gesto para que ella hablará primero y así lo hizo.

-Me voy Renji, me han transferido y no nos veremos por un tiempo...

-Te vas? A dónde? -El vio su propósito eclipsado por la angustia de la inminente separación.

- A Karakura, por cierto; qué ibas a decirme? - ella le preguntaba.

- Eh? Este no es nada. - Un nudo en la garganta le impidió decirle.

-Ok...bueno Renji, hasta luego. - Y sin más que decir ella se marchó y él se quedó solo de pié, con una tormenta de pensamientos.


	3. IchiHime: La Flor, la lluvia y el Sol

_**Hola de nuevo... oficialmente, creo que comenzaran a odiarme por este tipo de capítulos (más bien por el pairing je)**_

_**Gracias por los reviews, y el visto bueno y el apoyo moral para continuar este proyecto... tratare de poner un cap cada tercer dia o al menos una vez por semana, de todas maneras, les avisaré.**_

_**Los caps son cortos, ese es mi estilo, ademas la mayoria ya conoce la historia de los pairings...solo que van con mi "romantico" y particular punto de vista, mientras mas avance, trataré de alargar los caps.**_

_**Si se preguntan por que puse este pairing... es que es inevitable, es famoso para colmo de males (en latinoamerica y desconozco en donde mas); pero lo haré apegado al manga (de hecho todas las historias las procurare hacerlas apegadas), y si, será muuuuuuy unilateral, si algun fan de este pairing lee esto... la culpa es de Kubo, asi deja ver su pairing favorito.**_

_**Sin mas que decirles, disfruten la lectura y dejenme su opinion (buena o mala)**_

_**Y hail al IchiRuki y al IshiHime!**_

* * *

><p>- Buenos días, Kurosaki-kun! - la chica pelinaranja se puso de pie para darle la bienvenida.<p>

-Ooh-fue la única contestación que recibió de parte del chico, quien sin verla, siguió su camino hasta llegar a su banca.

La clase procedió y en un momento la profesora le pidió a Orihime que diera lectura a la lección. Muchos de sus compañeros varones alababan su belleza e inteligencia mientras ella pensaba para sí.

-"A veces pienso que, no sirve de nada ser la chica linda y amable a quienes todos admiran; si quien me interesa, le da igual mi presencia"- disimuladamente volteo hacia atrás y vio a Ichigo que hojeaba su libro.

Recordaba como lo había conocido; hacía tres años del accidente de su hermano mayor.

* * *

><p><em>**Ella lloraba desconsolada mientras yacía de rodillas al lado de su hermano, quien estaba tendido en la calle, no se percató de las personas que habían llegado para ayudarla.<em>

_Momentos después se encontraba en una sala de espera de una pequeña clínica, y lloraba en silencio, esperando que su hermano estuviera bien._

_Un chico se le acercó, y le dió unas palabras de ánimo, y tan pronto apareció una niña de cabellos negros, él desapareció junto a ella._

_Orihime estaba sorprendida por el chico, que tenía una mirada triste, cabellos naranjas. No sabía su nombre, pero su imagen estaba grabada en su mente y en su corazón.**_

* * *

><p>El timbre sonó, la clase se retiró a su receso y vió a Tatsuki, que de no ser por ella, no se hubiera acercado, a Kurosaki. Le veía platicar a gusto entre ellos, hasta que ella se acercó un poco más y él se marchó. Disimuló la decepción de no poder formar parte de la plática con ellos.<p>

Ichigo salió del salón, seguido por Chad, Mizuiro que revisaba su celular constantemente y por Keigo, quien ruidosamente gritaba.

-Orihime, vamos a almorzar con las chicas.- le decía Tatsuki sonriendo.

-Ahm, si- respondía mientras dejaba de ver a Ichigo, que se alejaba cada vez más.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaban y ella se encontraba en la misma situación, desesperada por saber cómo acercarse a él, pasaba las noches platicando con Tatsuki, quien sabía que ella vivía sola, iba a hacerla de guardían por unas horas.<p>

El tema recurrente, en estas reuniones era Ichigo, Tatsuki le conocía desde que eran niños y por eso era más cercana a él. Ella decía que era un buen tipo, algo bruto y que mejor pensara en alguien que no era así. Pero si esa era su decisión, (ya que le insistía saber de Ichigo), ella la apoyaría.

* * *

><p>Orihime decidió ser paciente, hasta que un día nublado, a fin de clase se había vuelto lluvioso, ella por suerte había cargado un paraguas. De pronto notó a una persona a su lado...era Ichigo.<p>

-Kurosaki-kun…- dijo en un susurro- si quieres, puedes compartir conmigo el paraguas camino a ca…- Ichigo se alejó de ella, caminando bajo la lluvia, y ella vió como se empapaba de esta.

Deseaba en lo más profundo de su corazón, convertirse en la lluvia en ese instante para poder tocar la piel de Ichigo. Pensaba de manera romántica, que la lluvia une al cielo y a la tierra; y esperaba en cierta forma que la lluvia uniera sus corazones.

-Oh, Orihime me has salvado, no traigo paraguas, nos vamos?- Tatsuki le sonreía y tomando el paraguas de las manos de Orihime lo abrió y esperó a que la chica caminara con ella, cubriéndose de la lluvia.

-Si, vamos…- sonrió y vio que Ichigo, habia desaparecido bajo la lluvia.


	4. IchiRuki: El Chico y La Cazadora

**_Hola a todos! disculpen la tardanza pero este cap me costo escribirlo; mas adelante explicare el "trabajo" de Rukia, espero les guste ya que el Ichiruki sera el pairing mas lento en desarrollarse. _**

_**Y sin mas que decirles, espero disfruten la lectura y dejenme su review por fis...**_

**Y _pregunta_ rapida, que pareja pongo despues? El YoruHara o el KiraMori? **

**Ahora si, lean!**

* * *

><p>Bajo la luz de la luna llena, ella caminaba alerta mientras revisaba su celular.<p>

Encontró su objetivo, y vió que se adentraba a una casa que tenía las luces apagadas. Ella decidió hacer lo mismo, pero lo haría desde el segundo piso.

Ágilmente escaló y abrió la ventana y entró a la casa, ignorando el hecho de que era observada.

Rapidamente se acercó a la puerta, esperando algun ruido, hasta que fue interrumpida.

-¿Quien diablos eres y que haces en mi cuarto?- una voz de chico se escuchó detrás de ella y lo ignoró.

-Shhh- ella lo calló haciendo una seña para que se mantuviera en silencio.

El chico molestandose le dio una patada.

-Que demonios te pasa?- la chica le grito.

-Por que me ignoras! Te hice una pregunta…

-No tengo tiempo para esto, yo…- no termino su frase y fue interrumpida por un grito.

-Karin!- dijo Ichigo apartando a Rukia de su camino.

-Mierda- Rukia se apresuró para salir y se dio cuenta de que Ichigo podria salir lastimado.- Descuida, yo me haré cargo.

-Es mi hermana, debo ayudarla, apartate.- la empujó y ella en un momento rapido, lo tomo de la mano y le coloco unas esposas.

-Que demonios.- Ichigo dijo enojado.

-Lo siento.- y salio corriendo y bajando rapidamente, vio al hombre que tenia a la chica en sus manos y la sofocaba. Como pudo Rukia saltó y le dio una patada y lo envio hacia la puerta, de la fuerza del impacto, y el hombre al recibir el golpe, solto a la chica.

* * *

><p>El hombre incorporandose, vio a Rukia de arriba hacia abajo y salio corriendo, hacia la calle y esta corrio tras de el. Tomando una pistola electrica apunto y disparo contra el. Cayó estrepitosamente unos metros adelante y ella comenzó a caminar hacia el para poder atraparlo.<p>

Ichigo salio corriendo y gritandole, cosa que la distrajo, ya que estaba sorprendida de que pudiera romper una esposa, como si nada y sin lastimarse su mano.

-Maldita enana, que crees que haces?- le pregunto.

-Alejate, y no te pongas en peligro, todo esta bajo control.

Dichas estas palabras el hombre, como pudo tomo los electrodos y se lps quito, y recomponiendose un momento, comenzó a correr para atacar a Rukia que tenia su guardia baja.

-Maldita cazadora. - El hombre trató de golpearla, y ella empujo a Ichigo para alejarlo y esquivó el golpe. El hombre se percato de ello, y espero a que ella accionara, pero se mantuvo alejada, para proteger a Ichigo, asi que el hombre, saco un cuchillo de su ropa al ver que Ichigo se acercaba al lado de Rukia, y decidio apuñalarlo.

Rukia se dio cuenta de que ella no era el objeto en mira y trato de insistirle a Ichigo que se fuera pero no tuvo exito, y justo cuando el hombre iba a apuñalarlo, Rukia se puso entre ellos y recibio el golpe en el hombro izquierdo, y con el dolor punzante en ella, con su mano libre, saco un gas pimienta y lo rocio en los ojos del atacante.

Con un inmenso dolor se separó del hombre que gritaba y manoteaba del ardor en sus ojos, las injurias eran para Rukia, de como le pagaria una vez de que la tuviera en sus manos, mientras Ichigo se dio cuenta de que ella estaba herida se acerco a ella.

* * *

><p>No habia notado que ella vestia en colores blanco y negro, una falda y saco negros y su blusa blanca se manchaba de sangre. Rukia sentandose en el suelo, saco de sus botas una pistola plateada y tomandola se la ofrecio por la culata.<p>

-Oi, estas muy herida?- Ichigo le pregunto.

-Es solo una pequeña cortada, pero necesito que me hagas un favor- trato de recomponerse.- toma esto y disparale, descuida no lo mataras, es un sedante.

-No, yo no lo hare enana.- le respondio Ichigo.

-Debes hacerlo, si no lo haces, nos matará a los dos, y a tu hermana.- insistió.

-Esta bien, enana- dijo titubeante mientras tomo la pistola.

-No me llamo enana, soy Rukia Kuchiki.- sonreía a pesar del dolor.

-Ichigo Kurosaki- le miró con cierto temor.

-Solo apuntale, y dispara… no lo mataras.

Ichigo asintió y le disparo, el hombre cayo a un metro antes de llegar a ellos. Rukia levantandose se acerco a el y de una pequeña bolsita que tenia en sus caderas, saco otro par de esposas y se las coloco.

-Gracias, disculpa las molestias- le dijo a Ichigo, mientras le extendia la mano, para que le entregase la pistola.

-Ni que lo digas, - Ichigo se la entregó.- Segura que estas bien?

-Lo estoy.- dijo sacando su celular y escribio un mensaje.- Es hora de que me vaya.

-Espera, que lo vas a dejar aqui botado?- Ichigo le pregunto.

-Vendran por el en unos minutos, tu entra a casa y cuida de tu hermana.

Ichigo obedecio y entro a su casa, y encontro a Karin en medio de la sala y a Yuzu llorando a su lado, y el, las calmo.

Rukia por su parte, camino unas calles y se desmayó.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Ichigo llegó a su salon, parecia que la noche anterior habia sido un sueño. Hasta que una voz, lo saco de sus pensamientos.<p>

-Tu debes ser Ichigo Kurosaki.- una pequeña chica le sonreia y le tendia la mano, saludandolo. Ichigo abrio los ojos, al verla de nuevo. Ella le extendio la mano de manera mas insistente, hasta que vio lo que estaba escrito en ella.

-"Si haces una escena, te mato; sal del salon" - Ichigo asintio e ignorando a todos sus compañeros salio y ella lo siguio.

* * *

><p>-Que haces aqui- Ichigo le pregunto.<p>

-Vine a pedirte un favor.

-Sea lo que sea, la respuesta es no.

-No me dejas más opción. -dijo Rukia lamentandose.

-Que harás, chantajearme? -Ichigo preguntó burlonamente.

Rukia rio y se puso enfrente de el, y lo señalo.

-No eres tan tonto como pensaba- y el se enojo al escuchar esas palabras, y apenas iba a responderle, cuando ella se adelanto.- Me lo debes, salve tu vida y la de tu hermana, no era mi obligacion, mi obligacion era solamente atrapar al tipo, y por ayudarlos a ustedes, yo no puedo luchar ya que fui herida.

Ichigo recordó la noche anterior, y en efecto ella tenia razon, asi que dandose por vencido, acepto de mala gana. -Esta bien, pero solo hasta que te repongas por completo. -Rukia asintió al escuchar las palabras de Ichigo -y bien, que tengo que hacer?- el chico le preguntó.

-Tienes que luchar en mi lugar, no te preocupes, te ayudare en lo que puedas.- Rukia contestó seriamente.

* * *

><p>Pasaron las semanas y todos notaron la ausencia de Ichigo y Rukia, estos habían logrado ser un gran equipo de trabajo, pero al parecer Ichigo corría peligro, y ella decidió protegerlo y tomar toda la responsabilidad para mantenerlo a salvo.<p>

En la preparatoria el rumor de que eran pareja, estaba en pleno auge, y un dia, escapandose de clase, para completar un trabajo, fueron sorprendidos por una persona.

-Creo que deberían tener mas cuidado al salirse- un chico de lentes dijo - se lo que hacen, y se lo que eres -dijo refiriendose a Rukia- lo estoy vigilando desde hace tiempo. - Rukia vio una pulsera con una cruz, en la muñeca de el e instintivamente se puso adelante de Ichigo.

- A que te refieres cuatro ojos, este no es tu asunto - Ichigo dijo molesto y desesperado al no saber por que decia eso.

-No te preocupes por tus presas, no te las quitare. - Rukia le dijo a la defensiva. Y comenzo a caminar lejos de ahi.

-Por que dijo eso- Ichigo le pregunto mientras la seguia.

-El, es de la organizacion rival, por asi decirlo.- Rukia le respondio.

-Eres una caza recompensas, entonces que es el?

-El... es un asesino- Rukia dijo friamente- mas nos vale, tenerlo cerca.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Rukia recibio un mensaje avisandole que tomara un descanso, acepto su nueva mision de buena gana, estaba lista para irse a almorzar con Ichigo, hasta que unas chicas los detuvieron.<p>

-Oi Ichigo, deja que ella almuerce con nosotras... verdad Orihime? - Rukia miraba a las chicas con expectacion.

-Si por que no? - Ichigo dio un empujoncito a Rukia, para que fuera con ellas, ya que el tenia otro plan en mente.

* * *

><p>Rukia se encontraba sentada en el circulo de chicas y todas ellas compartian sus almuerzos de manera mas delicada que con los chicos, ya que ella comia con ellos, porque Ichigo la llevaba. Las platicas entre ellas eran triviales, hasta que una de ellas pregunto:<p>

- Te gusta Ichigo? - tan pronto dijo esas palabras todas centraron la vista en Rukia; quien escupió el jugo que bebía para no ahogarse, al escuchar eso.

-La descubrimos! -otra chica reia euforica.

-E...este eso no e...

-No es cierto? -dijo otra - entonces por que se pierden juntos, llegan juntos, se van juntos y hacen todo juntos?

-Ah e..eso..- Rukia titubeo sonrojandose.

-Ya dejenla en paz, nos dira la verdad cuando quiera,- dijo otra, mientras la mayoria se miraban con complicidad.

* * *

><p>-Yo no entiendo, que hace el aquí, si nunca nos habla?, como puedes estar lejos de Rukia-chan?- un joven le lloriqueaba a Ichigo<p>

-Me parecio muy solitario y quise invitarlo, ademas Rukia esta bien con las chicas, ya callate Keigo.

-Ichigo se siente confiado, ya le demostro a todos que ellos se gustan y salen juntos, solo le permitio ser social con las chicas...- dijo otro mientras revisaba su celular.

-Mizuiro que dices? Rukia y yo juntos?- Ichigo pregunto a la vez que miraba la expresion de burla de Uryuu.

-Deberiamos salir todos juntos hoy, si no es cierto, Ichigo, no debes de tener problema en acompañarnos.

-Esta bien, con tal de que se quiten esa loca idea de la cabeza, pero Ishida tambien va.

* * *

><p>La hora de salida habia llegado, Rukia se encontraba sola en el salon mientras revisaba su celular esperando alguna indicacion, y al no encontrar nada, se dirigio a la salida. Alli se encontraba Ichigo, junto a los demas, y viendola le sonrio.<p>

Su cabeza fue llena de la charla que tuvo en el almuerzo y se ruborizo.

-Vamos Rukia, te estamos esperando.-Ichigo le dijo, sorprendiendo a todos por no usar honorativos.

-Esta bien, Ichigo, entonces vamos - ella contesto y avanzaron a la par, mientras el grupo se quedaba atras.

-Oyeron? definitivamente esos dos salen.- dijo una chica, y los demas se miraban y asintian.

-Yo se los dije, pero no me creyeron- contesto Mizuiro.

Rukia e Ichigo caminaban adelante sin saber lonque los demas cuchicheaban entre ellos, y mirandose de reojo, tuvieron un pensamiento similar:

"No importa lo que los demas piensen, asi estamos bien"


	5. YoruHara: Como un Gato

Se encontraba esperando en la estación a que el tren llegara; estaba lista para regresar al hombre que esperaba por ella, el quien a pesar de ser algo excéntrico siempre la trato como su igual, y jamás la halagó para poder simpatizar como ella.

Él es un hombre sencillo, de maneras sencillas, relajado y un tanto despreocupado, quien simplemente disfruta de lo que es la libertad.

La libertad era algo que ella anhelaba más que nada, ser la heredera y cabeza de una familia tradicionalista y conservadora le parecía muy sofocante, y ella lo que más necesitaba era un respiro de todo eso...

Conocerlo a él, fue el respiro que ella necesitaba, y a pesar de que no existía nada formal entre ambos, ellos se mantenían juntos, respetándose y disfrutando el tiempo que compartían entre sí. ¿Sería esa una relación amorosa? Prefería no saberlo, y solo seguir así, sin reglas ni obligaciones, solo disfrutando sus momentos con él.

El tren había llegado, ella subió con su mochila y se dirigió a un asiento cerca de la ventana, pensando si alguna vez sentaría cabeza o simplemente seguiría en un ir y venir hasta en final de sus días; fue allí donde absorta en sus pensamientos, recordó cómo comenzó todo.

* * *

><p><em>"-Ella no puede hacerse cargo, es una mujer por Dios!- decía un anciano molesto, ante la reunión de familiares allí presentes.<em>

_-Pero ella es la única heredera del clan Shiônin, es su derecho...- decía otro anciano más calmado._

_- Pero una mujer no sabe de armas, mucho menos de luchas y leyes, la solución es casarla y que su marido se haga cargo.- otro anciano daba a conocer su punto de vista._

_-Y quien es el mejor candidato para ella?- el primer anciano preguntó interesado ya que era una solución viable._

_-El joven Kuchiki...- dijo uno, pero fue bruscamente interrumpido por el segundo de ellos._

_-Es solo un niño! Y no creo que ella quiera casarse con el.- dijo defendiéndola._

_-Yo me casaré con quien yo decida, - dijo una joven de piel morena y cabello morado, ataviada de siete kimonos se presentó ante los ancianos de su familia haciendo una media reverencia y el más viejo de todos quiso asesinar con la mirada a la sirvienta que llegó corriendo atrás de la joven._

_- Yoruichi-sama, regresemos por favor usted no debe de estar aquí.- le rogaba, al borde de romper en llanto._

_-Yo de aquí no me voy, este asunto me compete."_

* * *

><p>-Yoruichi-san, ya vienes en camino? Estaré esperando en la estación del tren.- La mujer morena, sonreía al leer el mensaje de texto que él le había enviado.<p>

"_-Atención a todos!- dijo un hombre calvo, vestido de negro- de pie- ordenó- saluden a la nueva capitana de la División de la Milicia Ejecutiva, Shiônin Yoruichi._

_Las miradas se enfocaron en la joven morena que estaba detrás del hombre que hizo el anuncio, quien sonreía ampliamente, y al ver las miradas de asombro, descontento de las personas ante ella, su semblante cambió drásticamente._

_-No porque sea mujer, significa que no esté preparada o calificada para ocupar este lugar, ni siquiera por mi posición, les demostraré a todos, la clase de líder que puedo ser, y haré que esta división sea mucho mejor de lo que ya es, tenemos que llegar a la perfección si queremos proteger esta institución de la cual todos formamos parte._

_El semblante de todos los miembros de la división cambió, agacharon sus cabezas paulatinamente y después muchos gritos eufóricos se hicieron sonar. La joven sonrió ampliamente, feliz porque había logrado su primer acometido._

_El tiempo pasó, ella logró fundar las fuerzas de primera respuesta, basado en lo que sería en una guardia personal, para que le sirviera de refuerzos en cuanto ella lo necesitara. Pasaba los días recibiendo reportes de su segundo al mando y leía los interesantes reportes del tercero al mando. _

_Mientras caminaba por las tierras correspondientes a su división encontró a una persona durmiendo._

_-Cansado de trabajar?- preguntó sarcásticamente al ver que el hombre ante ella la ignoraba._

_-Físicamente si, mentalmente sigo trabajando, Yoruichi-san.- el hombre la sorprendió, pues ni siquiera se había molestado en verla._

_-Y tú eres?- ella preguntó interesada._

_-Urahara Kisuke, tercero al mando, encargado de detención.- dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar._

_-Así que tú eres el tercero al mando, tus reportes son impresionantes, me preguntaba si…_

* * *

><p><em>-Woah, este lugar es impresionante, así que estaba siempre aquí, y pensé que había recorrido todo nuestro territorio- dijo ella emocionada al entrar a una caverna, la cual Kisuke la conducía.<em>

_-Impresionante no?- dijo mientras reía y caminaba tranquilamente._

_-Cómo es que hay luz, si aquí no hay electricidad?- ella preguntó muy curiosa._

_-Ah pues verás, hay unos pequeños túneles sobre todo el lugar y…- a voz de él iba menguando mientras ella se alejaba de él, y caminando más encontró un pequeño estanque de aguas termales, sin dudarlo se quitó la ropa y se metió a él._

_-Yoruichi-san, Yoruichi-san dónde está? Debe de volver o el segundo al mando se enojará conmigo!- gritaba Kisuke hasta ver la ropa de ella en el suelo._

_-Buah!- ella salió del agua y lo asustó, el con su ropa en mano, cayó sentado de la impresión, y después se sonrojó al verla desnuda ante él. –Hahaha! Kisuke, eres una niñita asustadiza, debiste ver la expresión en tu cara._

_-Yoruichi-san, debería cubrirse, no es correc…_

_-Podemos venir aquí todos los días y entrenar o algo así?- Yoruichi le preguntaba, saliéndose del estanque y acercándose a él.- Terminaré todos mis deberes o simplemente me escabulliré para venir aquí._

_-No deberías estar desnuda ante cualquier hombre, podría hacerte daño.- Ella tomó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse ante él._

_-No eres cualquier hombre, eres mi tercero al mando, y si haces algo contra mí…_

_-Yoruichi-san, eres como un gato, pero debemos irnos,- Kisuke sonrió y caminó adelantándose…_

* * *

><p><em>-Estas segura de esto?- Kisuke le preguntaba viendo la minuta que Yoruichi le había dejado que leyera.<em>

_-Si, pienso que serías un excelente capitán, mira lo que has hecho con el departamento de Detención, supongo que en Investigación te irá de maravilla._

_-Yoruichi-san, no sigas me harás sonrojar._

_-Kisuke, es la verdad, te lo mereces por tu gran trabajo.- decía de una manera muy formal, mientras se quedaban a solas en el despacho._

_-Y si me va mal?- Kisuke le preguntaba serio._

_-No pasará nada malo, eres muy astuto, no en vano te recomendé para el puesto. Y si algo malo pasa, yo estaré a tu lado._

_-Estar a mi lado? Yoruichi-san, te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?.- dijo Kisuke riendo divertido._

_-Dejaría todo, por estar a tu lado, no me importaría._

_-Yoruichi-san, no digas cosas a la ligera, eres la heredera de la Casa Shiônin._

_-No me importa, a tu lado soy libre, así que lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces, pero sé que te irá bien.- ella reía francamente, tranquilizándolo._

_-Yoruichi- san, ocurrió una tragedia debe volver pronto…- ella escuchó en un mensaje de voz._

_Rápidamente sus pensamientos fueron hacia Kisuke, y dirigiéndose a su laboratorio entró sin pedir permiso y vio 8 cuerpos, de los cuales estaban 4 capitanes y 4 tenientes, algunos que fueron enviados la noche anterior a investigar las misteriosas desapariciones. _

_Como pudo tomó los cuerpos, y los llevó a su escondite, antes de que llegaran por ellos. El juicio contra Kisuke comenzaría dentro de pronto, lamentándose por haber sido la que puso a Kisuke en esa posición, se sintió culpable, y decidió tomar una acción definitiva._

_Conociendo la seguridad en la Cámara de los 46 como la palma de su mano, no fue fácil en irrumpir en el lugar sin ser descubierta._

_-El capitán Sousuke, fue el que descubrió este terrible plan…- unas personas hablaban mientras ella, se adentraba hacía a sala del juicio. – Aizen?- entró estrepitosamente dispuesta a sacar a Kisuke del lugar._

_Una bomba de humo le dio el camuflaje que ella necesitaba y se preparó a huir con Kisuke._

_-Quien está ahí?- uno de los concejales vociferó._

_-Vamos, debemos irnos. -Yoruichi susurró hacia Kisuke- tengo todo cubierto._

_-Yoruichi-san que has hecho?- Kisuke le dijo en voz alta.- ahora te culparan por involucrarte conmigo._

_-Te doy una oportunidad, para que te hagas justicia, recuerda la promesa que te hice Kisuke…"_

* * *

><p>El tren había llegado a su destino, se preparó a tomar sus maletas para bajar de él, esperando a ver al hombre que le daba la libertad que ella necesitaba y estaba ahí para cuando ella volvía.<p>

-Oh! Yoruichi-san bienvenida, como te fue, en tu viaje?, estas muy cansada, necesitas un masaje, un baño caliente o algo así?- le preguntaba mientras su acompañante se hacía cargo de las maletas.

-Yo también estoy feliz de verte, y tengo muchas cosas que contar…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola, gomen por perderme tanto tiempo, pero se me han atravesado cosas que ni siquiera me siento frente a la lap para escribir, <strong>_

_**quizas este cap, esta fuera de orden, pero recuerden que sigo el manga y esta todo al punto de vista como yo lo veo, y en las historias que siguen, el orden cronologico no aplica, ademas ustedes ya no deben tener problemas con eso, pues leen y ven el manga y el finado anime u.u.**_

_**No olviden dejarme sus reviews y sus expectativas de los one shots que siguen... y si habra mas IchiRuki, y esa si irá en orden cronologico...**_

_**Y por cierto, los caps que siguen son para los fans de Momo... KiraxMomo, HitsuHina (me dolerá el estomago por esta historia, pero ira dulcemente acompañado por el MomoxAizen) **_

_**Nos estamos leyendo :D**_


End file.
